1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a device for the continuous corrugation of tubes or tube-shaped elements, particularly cable components, with at least one corrugating wheel which rotates around its own axis and in addition rotates around the tube-shaped element to be corrugated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To corrugate welded metal tubes or cable elements (cable jackets or outer conductors of coaxial cables)--hereinafter called tubes--it is known to guide a smooth tube, preferably a smooth tube with a longitudinally welded seam, through a bushing, where one or several corrugating tools engage the smooth tube immediately behind the bushing. The corrugating tools comprise wheels in which sliding blocks with beveled ends are located at defined distances. The corrugation takes place by rotating the corrugating wheels around the tube to be corrugated, and simultaneously rotating them around their own axis in accordance with the forward travel speed of the tube to be corrugated.
Devices for producing a corrugation by using sliding blocks or roller wheels are known from the German patent no. 893 784, the German patent specifications 1 272 865, 21 22 906 and 2 309 215 but which, when starting with a given diameter of a smooth tube, are only able to produce a corrugated tube whose maximum diameter is the same as that of the smooth tube.